


Work Experience on Sodor 2

by steamandstardust



Series: Work Experience on Sodor [2]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamandstardust/pseuds/steamandstardust
Summary: James discovers the relationship between Libby and Gordon. Intensely jealous, he attempts to seduce Libby himself. Gordon witnesses this unfold and Libby tries to make him understand that it didn't mean anything.





	Work Experience on Sodor 2

It was early afternoon and I was busy sweeping up in the Sodor Steamworks. The broom was heavy and the building was very large. This wasn’t being really useful at all! I had half a mind to tell that to the Fat Controller’s face. But, instead, I climbed and sat on one one of the wooden buffers to have a rest.

My eyes must have flickered closed for a moment, because I didn’t hear James roll into the steamworks. He exhaled a hiss of steam as he glided to a halt. My eyes flew open.

“James!” I exclaimed, “you gave me a fright!”

“Wake up lazybones!” He teased.

“Yes, very funny,”

I watched as his driver and fireman disembarked to make some cocoa in the messroom. James watched also, and once they were out of sight he turned his attention back to me. A mischevious grin spread across his face.

“I heard you and Gordon last night,” he said.

I felt my cheeks flush hot and a scarlet that rivaled James’ splendid paintwork spread across them.

“I… don’t know what you mean,” I stammered.

My mind raced. Could it be possible? Since my first day here last week, when I had begun my work experience by giving Gordon the big engine a good rub down and a polish, I had been finding time to meet the number four engine every day. And our encounters had become increasingly….. steamy. Had James really heard what we were up to?

“I couldn’t get to sleep. I heard the the two of you talking in his engine shed,” James told me.

“Ah yes, talking…” my glowing cheeks were betraying me.

There was the clink of metal on metal as James’ wheels rolled forward. He pressed the iron of his buffers to the wood that I was sitting on.

“Why old fat face? Why him when I’m far more splendid?”

“James, you’ll spoil your paintwork!” He was very close to me now, the wooden barrier straining against his weight.

“I heard you screaming Gordon’s name,” James puffed, “and I liked it.”

There was an awkward pause. How could I deny it now?

“Well he liked it too,” I said defensively, attempting to scramble backwards.

The wooden buffer finally gave way, splintering into the stone wall behind as the eager locomotive pressed against it. I was pinned between, clouds of steam rolling outwards and filling my lungs with that now familiar scent.

“I want to hear you scream my name,” James purred.

“Stop, you’ll derail.” My voice sounded weaker, even to myself.

“No,” said James.

Sparks flew as he ground closer, using every final inch of the track. There was no more room to edge away. My resistance in cinders and ashes, I relaxed into the inevitable.

His tongue darted between my thighs, my skirt offering no protection. Despite myself, I shuddered appreciatively. Arching back, I submitted to his attention, lost in the pleasure welling up within me. I clasped my hand over my mouth to stifle my cries.

“Say my name,” he pressed. I shook my head. The last thing I needed was to be overheard…. again.

James redoubled the effort with his tongue and I writhed with the intensity of it. A sudden peak caught me and I came hard, my legs shaking. But there was no relenting.

“Say my name,” he commanded again.

“I can’t, someone will hear…”

“There’s no one here to hear. Just me, and I won’t stop until you do!”

I clenched my teeth, attempting to regain some self control. But with every wave of pleasure my will was shattered afresh.

“James, please….” I whispered.

He didn’t respond, relentlessly pushing me towards climax, rendering me helpless. My own voice caught me by surprise, tearing from my lips without my permission.

“James!” I cried.

A fresh cloud of steam hissed from his pressure release valve and he gasped.

“James!” I yelled, “James! JAMES!”

His whistle sounded shrilly and he finally pulled back, panting and red in the face.

“Fizzling fireboxes!” James exclaimed.

And then there was trouble. Gordon had pulled into the steamworks. He was not happy.

“Oh no!” I jumped to the floor and ran towards him. The expression on his face stopped me before I got too close.

James puffed sheepishly away.

“How could you?” Lamented Gordon, “I thought we were getting along so nicely!”

“We were,” I stammered, “we are. That was all just a huge mistake….”

“No need to bother explaining,” he wheeshed crossly, “I have work to do!”

And with that he began to roll out of the steamworks.

“Wait,” I called, “you don’t have a driver!”

He wasn’t listening and he was in danger. I ran after him as fast as I could and just managed to jump onto the footplate as he began to gain speed. Soon we were leaving James and the steamworks and the broken buffer behind. 

With no one else to do it, I began to shovel coal into the firebox. Soon I was hot and dirty, and Gordon showed no sign of slowing down. In fact, he was going faster and faster. Henry was on the track ahead of us, travelling at a much more sedate speed.

“Slow down, slow down!” I yelled. But Gordon rattled angrily.

“Get out of the way, get out of the way!”

Henry managed to pull into a siding just in time.

We were still gaining speed and ahead, a red signal was looming.

“Stop!” I shouted, attempting to engage the brake. Golden sparks fountained from Gordon’s wheels, but he charged on, missing Percy by inches.

“Its a runaway train!” Percy peeped. But he was soon far behind.

Gordon was pushing himself to his full 100mph capacity.

“Gordon I’m so sorry!” I yelled, “please let me make it up to you.”

“No need. I understand. James is so splendid after all.”

“No Gordon. You’re splendid. And grand. And handsome.” I lay my hand gently on the brake again and felt less resistance. He was finally beginning to slow.

At last we eased to halt on a little used track which followed the coastline. The sun was beginning to set over the sea, scattering pink and orange diamonds among the waves. There was the faint noise on the breeze of other engines working busily at the docks, but nearby there were just the quiet sounds of leaves rustling and the odd bird settling down for the night. I stepped onto the track and walked carefully to the front of the big blue engine.

Gordon’s cheeks were flushed and he was still catching his breath a little from the exertion.

“I thought we were going to end up in a pond!” I said.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Gordon replied.

I reached out to touch his face and he rolled backwards a little. That hurt. I wrung my hands in despair.

“Oh please Gordon, James didn’t give me a choice. He was jealous of us…. if you turn me away then he is getting exactly what he wants!”

Gordon’s eyebrows furrowed crossly.

Was this really it? Would everything we had just fade back into impossibility?

Gordon thought for a long moment. Finally, he rolled closer again.

“Then we shall give him something to be jealous of!” He exclaimed.

My heart fluttering, I climbed up and lay my cheek against his. It felt cool and reassuring. Time passed without being measured and there was a sense of quiet understanding.

“We should be getting back. The Fat Controller will be wondering where you are!” I said.

“I suppose so. You best get me back up to pressure then,” said Gordon, and he winked at me.

Needing no further invitation, I kissed him lightly on the cheek and climbed down, tracing my fingers along his paintwork as I walked back to the cab. Soon his firebox was blazing and he was raring to go. Taking a cloth, I began a quick polish of the interior brasswork. The needle of the pressure gauge was already beginning to rise when I turned my attention to the reversing screw. Running my tongue along the hard metal, I waited until I could hear Gordon puffing expectantly. Then I pressed my lips to the top of the handle, slowly taking it into my mouth. I took it as deep as I could, almost gagging. Gordon released a great cloud of steam.

“Oh my!” He cried.

I ran my tongue along the metal, tracing tiny circles and feeling the great steam engine shudder beneath me. Another great whoosh of steam and an unmistakeable sigh of satisfaction.

I patted the interior paintwork affectionately, and then went back to tending the firebox. Soon we were steaming through the night, back to the engine sheds and into…. a lot of explaining…


End file.
